


what you see is what you get (just a guy who loves adventure!)

by vinndetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Aromantic Sonic the Hedgehog, Gen, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog isn't a stranger to love, despite the fact that others think he is. It doesn't matter that he's never dated anybody.Sonic has more room in his heart than anyone can ever imagine.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	what you see is what you get (just a guy who loves adventure!)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Crimson_Square](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Square/pseuds/Crimson_Square) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Fandom of your choice.
> 
> That soulmate AU where people stop aging until they meet their soulmate(s? if you figure out a way to maybe work in something that's nicer to poly folks, that'd be nice). With a main character who's aro, non-amorous, and perfectly happy with immortality. Maybe they're getting into adventures over the centuries, maybe they're a historian chronicling history; they're definitely kind of puzzled at everyone who's looking forward to growing old and dying, though, because there's so much life to experience.
> 
> [What should not happen: Them meeting anybody who makes them age. Just... no.]
> 
> -
> 
> while writing this, I was reminded of the Snapcube Sonic '06 Fandub where Penny says (as Sonic): "Elise. Guess what? I can never die!"
> 
> which is endlessly hilarious to me, still.

Sonic the Hedgehog's middle name is _The_ , to be technical, but his middle name might as well be _Adventure_.

The blue blur has saved the world more times than he can count, everything blurring together. Once anyone can hear an evil cackle from a certain scientific evil "mastermind" (as he calls himself), you know to expect a hedgehog immediately on his way to thwart every evil plan you can think of.

Sonic's occupation is Hero, his favorite hobby is adventuring, and that's all there is to it.

-

Mobians have a soulmate system. 

Everyone grows to the age of eighteen. Then, it stops. You just stop aging, which is a strange natural phenomenon, but it's scientifically true. When you meet the so-called love of your life, you start to age again.

Everyone looks forward to it. People show everyone the first sign of aging and don't shut up about it for ages. People keep evidence, memories, of growing old together with their soulmate.

Sonic thinks that's not his speed.

-

Amy Rose insists that she's Sonic's soulmate.

Sonic isn't so sure about that. They're not anywhere near eighteen years of age yet, so how do you convince an infatuated twelve-year-old hedgehog that no one can tell whether this is just a temporary obsession or if it may be soulmate-at-first-sight.

Sonic doesn't think it's possible.

-

Sonic the Hedgehog isn't a stranger to love, even though others think he is. It doesn't matter that he's never dated anybody.

He has more room in his heart than anyone can ever imagine.

As he sits with the Chao in his lap, absentmindedly petting it while it eats the fruit in its hands, Sonic reminiscences.

He remembers the thrill of running through the hills when he was younger, chasing Dr. Robotnik. He remembers doing that for years until they all moved to the city. Then, Dr. Robotnik becomes Eggman, and the stakes are raised even higher, with civilians around every corner.

He remembers the adventures through Mobius, through Station Square, through Soleanna, through all the places in the world.

He remembers the thrill, the excitement, the exhilaration of adventure.

Sonic thinks that he lives and breathes wanderlust.

-

Amy turns eighteen.

She holes herself up in her house for two weeks when she realizes that Sonic isn't her soulmate.

-

Sonic's puzzled, that's for sure.

Why is everyone so excited to grow up and die? Sure, soulmates seem cool, but is that worth the price of mortality? Sonic isn't so sure, but he knows he won't ever be able to tell.

See, Sonic loves. He loves a lot.

But it's not romantic. 

It's that he loves the world.

He loves running, feeling his feet rush through the air. He loves laughing with his friends, chasing down enemies. He loves getting into adventures over years and years, not having to worry about love and soulmates and mortality.

He's perfectly happy with immortality.

-

No, maybe that's not quite true.

-

Tails ends up with a local fox girl, Zooey. 

They had fallen in love, immediately, despite never knowing if they were soulmates. And now that they were, they were endlessly mushy with each other.

Sonic approves, seeing how happy Tails is with her.

It's nice.

-

The truth is, Sonic's afraid.

He's afraid of living in a world where all his friends die before him. He knows his fate, to adventure for the rest of time, never falling in love, never settling down with a soulmate. 

As Tails ages, officially getting older than Sonic, he feels... something.

Sonic feels terribly alone.

-

Amy finds her soulmate, finally, and when Sonic meets her, he isn't sure why this hurts.

-

Sonic is startled into the real world when the Chao suddenly walks away from him.

He pouts.

His friends are growing older, of varying ages. They're not super old yet, but Sonic knows he'll never catch up. Not in this race.

The team isn't over yet, but he knows that the end will come, that it is coming.

"Race to Station Square?"

Sonic looks up.

An unexpected visitor, Shadow, is right in front of him.

Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform, is offering him to race.

That's when it clicks in Sonic's head.

-

Sonic's not alone.

His friends aren't dead, but they are aging. At least, most of them are.

But someone isn't.

Shadow the Hedgehog, part-alien, part-hedgehog, hasn't met his soulmate yet. He probably won't, considering the change in DNA. The Professor mentioned the possibility himself, and Black Doom confirmed it, that Shadow won't have a soulmate, because his DNA is altered from a normal Mobian. Black Doom considered the soulmate system a weakness; the Professor didn't pay much attention to it.

Sonic and Shadow are destined to be immortal forever.

-

Sonic smiles up at him, to which the other hedgehog raises an eyebrow.

Shadow reaches out his hand. "Not that you could beat me," he adds on as an afterthought.

The thing is, Sonic knows he's not alone anymore. That, with Shadow here, they can be immortal forever, adventuring for the rest of eternity.

Sonic smiles, smirking a bit, as he takes the other hedgehog's hand.

"Oh, it's on."

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hope this was good! thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
